


Can Someone Call Me A Doctor?

by miss_grey



Series: What We Do In The Dark [15]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Flirting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Self-Esteem Issues, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Unbearable sweetness, witch eugene roe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 12:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/pseuds/miss_grey
Summary: Back in South Philly, Babe decides to give Gene a call.  And then another one.  And another.





	Can Someone Call Me A Doctor?

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two pure, adorable, blushy boys <3

 

 

Babe paused, midway down the stairs, as Bill pounded on the front door.  “Goddamnit, Babe, I know you’re in there!  Your ma told me you were home!”

Babe cursed. He’d been avoiding Bill ever since he returned to Philly two days ago.  He’d swung by his friend’s house and dropped the package off when he knew Bill was working, and he’d been laying low ever since, calling in sick at Toye’s so he wouldn’t have to see the other guys, hiding in his room.  The only person he’d really spoken to was his mother, and even then it had been strained since Babe couldn’t help but wonder whether his mother had known the truth as well.

The doorknob jiggled.  “Shit,” Babe mumbled.

A moment later, Bill burst through the door, spare key held aloft.  “Babe, you moron!  I know where the spare is!”  Bill huffed, glancing up to where Babe stood, frozen, on the steps.  “Look, I know you’re upset,” Bill began, raising his hands in placation.

“Upset?”  Babe hissed, stomping down the stairs to stand in front of Bill.  “That doesn’t cover it, Bill. You and Joe and Malark and the other guys…you’ve all been lying to me my whole goddamn life.  I had to find out from a witch in Louisiana that you all are…are _werewolves!_ Do you know how humiliating that was?  That Gene knew more about it than me?  I looked like an idiot, Bill.  And I feel like one, too.”

Bill sighed.  “Like I said before, Babe…we didn’t lie to you.  We thought you knew!  It was never a secret.”  Bill shrugged, helpless.  “It was a misunderstanding.  You thought, understandably, that somethin’ else was going on.  But Babe, you can’t just cut us all out over this, alright?  We’re your friends.  I’m your family.”

Babe folded his arms.  He knew Bill was right; they were all he had in Philly.  Still, it hurt.  It hurt a lot.

“Come on, Babe,” Bill pleaded, “I’m sorry, okay.  What will it take for you to forgive me?”

Babe thought about the decision he’d made on the long drive back from Louisiana.  “I’ll forgive you on one condition, Bill.”

“Alright.  What is it?”

“I’m the one who goes to get the medicine from Gene from now on.”

Bill frowned, confused.  “Alright.  Yeah, we can arrange that. I’ll make sure Joe gives you time off from the bar.”  Bill shifted on his feet.  “I don’t get it, though.  Why?  Didn’t he creep you out?  I mean, the Doc’s a good guy, but he’s scary as hell.”

Babe frowned back.  “No, he didn’t creep me out.  I mean, okay, yeah, a little, at the beginning.  But not later.  He’s a good guy, Bill.  He was honest with me, and he explained a lot while I was there.”  Babe scuffed his foot, remembering that house, lost somewhere in the Bayou.  “And I think the poor guy’s lonely.”

“Lonely?  I think you’re reading too much into it, Babe.”  Bill said, “But if that’s what you want, I’ll make it happen.”  He reeled Babe in, “Now give me a hug, you stubborn son of a bitch.  I was worried about you.”

 

* * *

 

 

ONE

Babe sat out on the stoop, cell phone cradled in his hand, as he went over the pros and cons again of pressing the _send_ button.  Across the street, one of his neighbors hauled some trash out to the curb.  Babe waved.  The old woman waved back.  Life continued in South Philly.

Before he could chicken out again, Babe pressed the button and held the phone to his ear.  It rang.  And rang.  And rang.  Babe was about to give up and abandon the plan, when suddenly the phone line crackled and a deep, breathless voice answered “Hello?”

Babe’s heart leapt.  “Gene?”

“Edward?  Is that you?”  He could imagine the frown lines on Gene’s forehead.  “Everythin’ alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

The line was silent for a moment, and then, “Did you need somethin’?”

“What?  No.  I just…well, I wanted to see how you’re doin’.”

Again, there was a long pause before: “I’m alright.  Same as always, I guess.  You sure you didn’t need somethin’?”

“No.  Just wanted to say hi.  I won’t keep you if you’re busy, though.  I know you got a lot to do.”

“Yeah.  Take care of yo’self, Edward.”  Then the phone clicked, and Gene was gone.

 

* * *

 

 

TWO

“Hello?”

“Gene?  It’s Babe.”

“Edward.  Are you alright?”

“Yeah, Gene, I’m fine.  How are you?”

Gene was quiet for a moment, then “I’m fine, Edward.  What do ya need?”

“Nothing, I just wanted to call and let you know that the guys all said thanks for the medicine you made them.  Yesterday was the full moon.  They all got through it okay.”

“Good, I’m glad.”  He paused for a moment, as if wondering whether he should continue.  “Are you speakin’ with Bill again?”

“Yeah, we talked it out.  I’m still a bit pissed, but I’ll get over it.”

“That’s good.  Friends are good to have, Edward, even if they ain’t perfect.”

“Yeah.  So, uh…what’ve you been up to?”

“I treated a gator this mornin’.”

Babe blinked, sure he’d misheard.  “A what?”

“You know.  An alligator.  Got its arm caught in a trap.”

“And you what?  Went and found it?”

Gene chuckled softly.  “No.  It just wandered up to my house and was bleedin’ all over the place.”

“So instead of staying inside like a normal person, you went out and helped it.”

“It was hurt, Edward.”

Babe rolled his eyes, and a warm feeling unfurled in his chest.  “So did you fix it up?”

“Stopped the bleedin’.  Stitched up its claw.  Then it waddled away back into the swamp.”

Babe beamed.  “You’re amazing, Gene, you know that?”

“It was nothin’.”

“Of course.  Well, I hope you have a good evenin’, Gene.  Take care of yourself.”

“Thanks.  You too, Edward.”

 

* * *

 

 

THREE

“Edward?”

“Gene!  How’d you know it was me?”

“Three times makes a pattern, Edward.”

“How are you, Gene?  Takin’ care of yourself?”

“I’m doin’ just fine.  How are things in Philly?”

“Pretty good, I guess.  I went back to work at Toye’s bar a few days ago.”

“What do you do there?”

“Oh, I’m a bartender.  Nothin’ fancy, you know, but it pays pretty good.  Plus, I get to meet a lot of really interesting people.”

“I’ll bet.”  He heard some scuffling sounds and figured Gene was moving stuff around.  “Met anyone interestin’ lately?”

“Oh, yeah, definitely.  But it wasn’t at the bar.”

“No?”

“Nope.  It was in some swamp in Louisiana.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.  Tall, dark, and handsome.  A bit mysterious.  Got a thing about helpin’ everyone.”  Babe grinned.  “Ever heard of him?”

He could imagine Gene’s smirk, colored with a bit of a blush.  “Nope, don’t think I have.”

“Shame.  He’s a good guy to know.”

“Is he?”

“Definitely.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

FOUR

“Any news on the alligator?”

Gene chuckled.  “No, it hasn’t been back.  But I’m gonna take that as a good sign.”

“Helped any other wounded animals lately?”

“Aside from a man sick with the flu?  No, not in the last few days.”

“So what else have you been doin’?”

“Collectin’ some herbs.  Brewin’ up some more medicines.”

Babe frowned.  “What do you do when you’re not workin’?”  There was silence on the other end of the line.  “I mean what do you do for fun, Gene?  Just because you like doin’ it?”

“I draw, some.  And I like to go for walks.”  Gene paused, obviously thinking.  “I like to read.”

“What sorts of things do you read?  For fun, I mean.  I saw your bookshelves when I was there.”

Gene chuckled.  “I do read those for fun, too, ya know?”

“So what else do you read?  Really?”

“Fiction, mostly.  ‘Bout people and places that ain’t mine.”  Gene hummed to himself, then added “It’s good to have broad horizons.”

“You ever been outta Louisiana?”

“No.  Born and raised.  I’d like to see the world, but I don’t like to leave my home for too long.  There’s a lot of people who count on me.”

“Yeah, but that’s not really fair for you, is it?  I mean, you do all these things for everyone else.  Don’t you deserve somethin’ too?”

“Power’s a heavy burden, Edward.  Or at least, it should be.  And I don’t mind.”

Babe sighed.  “Of course you don’t.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

EIGHT

“Hello, Edward,” Gene said as he picked up the phone.

“Hey, Gene.”

“Did you go buy some of that mint like I told you to?”

“Yep.  Worked like a charm.  Thanks, Doc.”

“You’re welcome, Edward.  I’m glad you’re feelin’ better.”

 

* * *

 

 

TWELVE

“What do you mean, you don’t know how to cook, Edward?  You’re a grown man.”

“I know,” Babe wailed, “but my ma banned me from the kitchen when I was fourteen.  We had a misunderstandin’ and she _thought_ I almost burned the kitchen down.”

“Well, did ya?”

Babe huffed.  “Sort of, alright.  But it wasn’t my fault.  Bill encouraged me.”

Gene laughed, his voice a warm, deep rumble across the line.  “So how do you feed yo’self, then?”

Babe blushed.  “My ma still does most of the cookin’, or Bill’s ma does.  Or, ya know, I eat at the bar or at the sandwich place across the street from the bar.  I have ways.”

“Well, at least you got people feedin’ you.  But I gotta admit, I worry ‘bout you, Edward.  Can’t fill yo’ body up with junk.  Gotta eat good food.  Good for yo’ body, good for yo’ soul.”

“That soup you made when I was there was delicious.”

“My gumbo?”

“Yeah, the spicy one.”

“That’s it.  You liked that, huh?”

“Yep.”

“Well, I guess if you eva’ find yo’ way down here, again, maybe I could teach you.”

Babe’s heart fluttered.  He chuckled nervously.  “Yeah, about that….”

Gene suddenly sounded serious.  “What is it?”

“I actually will be headed down there again, pretty soon.  Bill’s got me picking up next month’s pacakage.”

Gene’s voice took on a much lighter, almost breathy quality suddenly.  “You’re comin’ back?”

“Yep.  If that’s alright with you.”

“Sure, Edward.  You come on down here, and I’ll feed you.”

Babe blushed.  “Sounds like a plan.”

 

* * *

 

 

TWENTY

“Don’t be a brat, Edward.  Do the dishes for yo’ poor mother.  Nurses work hard.”

“I know,” Babe whined.

“And she feeds you.  You should take care ‘a her, too.”

“Alright, alright.  Geez, Gene, all I said was that I hate doin’ the dishes.  Listen.  You hear that?”  Babe swished the water and clinked a couple plates together.  “I’m doin’ ‘em right now, okay?”

“Good.  I’ll leave you to it, then.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

TWENTY FIVE

“Oh my God, Gene.  These are the best cookies in the world.  I swear.  I’m not exaggeratin’.  They’re fuckin’ awesome.”

Gene chuckled.  “So you’ve said.”

“They’re the best.  Seriously.  God, I wish you could pass food through a phone.  I’d share with you.”

“You’d give me some of your _fuckin’ awesome_ cookies, Edward?  I’m touched.”

“I’d even give you the bigger half, Gene.  You deserve it.”

“Well, now I’m sad I can’t taste it.”

“I’ll make you some.”

Gene chuckled.  “You don’t know how to bake, Edward.  Told me so yo’self.”

Babe smiled determinedly.  “I’ll learn.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

THIRTY

“You sound tired, Gene.  Are you okay?”

“Slept most a’ the day,” Gene mumbled.

“Are you sick?”

“No.  One of the older ladies in the parish had a heart attack las’ night.  They brought her ta me.”

“Oh my God.”  Babe breathed.  “Did she make it?”

“Yeah, she’s alive.  It took a lot, though.  Her heart was bruised real bad.”

“Is anyone there, Gene, or are you alone?”

“It’s jus’ me, Edward, you know that.”

Babe cursed.  “It’s not right, Gene.  You deserve to have someone there to take care of you, too.”

Gene chuckled, but the sound was sad, forlorn.  “People are afraid a’ me, Edward.  Don’t you know that?”

Babe frowned hard.  “I’m not.”

Gene sighed.  “I know.”

 

* * *

 

 

THIRTY THREE

“Hello?”

“…is Edward there?”

“May I ask who’s calling?”

“My name is Eugene Roe, ma’am.  I’m a friend of his.”

“Oh, Gene.  Yes, Babe’s mentioned you.  I’m sorry, Babe’s not here right now.  He forgot his phone this morning. And then there was an accident at work.  He’s at the hospital.”

“What?”  Gene’s voice had grown tense, concerned.  “What happened?  Is he alright?”

“Bill said something about a bar fight and Babe needing some stitches.  I’m sorry, I don’t know more.  I can have him call when he gets home?”

“Yes, please.  I’d appreciate that.  Thank you, ma’am.”

 

 

THIRTY THREE AND A HALF

 

“Babe?”

“Hey, Gene.  My ma said you called.  Sorry I missed ya.”

“Are you alright?  What happened?  Your mother said you needed stitches.”

Babe sighed.  “Yeah, a fight broke out at work today.  I tried to break it up and one of the drunk morons shattered a glass against my arm and hand.  Cut me up pretty good.  I had to get fifteen stitches.”

“ _Merde,”_ Gene hissed, sounding angrier than Babe had ever heard him.  “What’d the doctor say?”

“She said it didn’t cut through anything important, but it’ll hurt for a while, and definitely scar.”

Gene cursed again, then Babe heard rustling sounds come over the line.  “What’s your address, Edward?”

“My address?  Why?”

“I’m gonna send you somethin’.  It’ll help.”

Babe’s lips curled into a pleased, happy little smile.  “Alright, Gene.”  He relayed his address then said “You don’t have to, ya know.  I know how you hate mailin’ things.”

“I’m sure your doctor did her best, Edward, but I can do better.  I’ll overnight it.”

Babe blushed.  “Thanks, Gene.”

“You’re welcome.  Now go get some rest, alright?”

Babe grinned.  “Yes, sir.”

Only after he’d hung up did Babe realize that Gene had called him _Babe_ when he answered. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Babe!  You have a package!”

Babe raced down the stairs and grinned when he saw the small, brown paper package his ma held out for him.  “Thanks, ma!”

“What is it?”

“It’s from Gene.  Some medicine for my hand, I think.”  Babe had to use his left hand to tear the paper, but eventually he got the paper unwrapped.  Inside sat a small brown jar and a note card.  Babe lifted the card and squinted at the slanted, squished writing:  _Edward: Apply directly to the wound twice a day.  Keep bandaged. –Gene_ Babe smiled.  “Hey ma, could you help me open the jar?  Gene says I need to put this stuff on my arm twice a day and keep it bandaged.”

Babe’s ma twisted the lid off the jar and held it out to him.  “What is it your friend does, again, Babe?”

“Oh, uh…he’s a kind of doctor.  For alternative medicine, ya know.”

“Alright.”

Babe glanced in the jar.  It was filled with a yellowish ointment that smelled like a weird mix of roots and flowers.  He shrugged and slathered some onto the wound.  “Hey ma, would you grab me a bandage?”

“Sure, sweetheart.”

 

* * *

 

 

THIRTY FIVE

“Hello, Edward.  Did you get the package?”

“Sure did.  Thanks, Gene.  I really appreciate it.”

“You follow the directions?”

“Yes, sir.  My arm is bandaged as we speak.”

“Good.  How’s the pain?”

“Actually….”  Babe paused, frowning.  “It doesn’t hurt at all anymore.  I’m guessin’ that’s your handiwork?”

“I’m glad it doesn’t hurt anymore.”

“You know you didn’t have to do this, right?”

“I know, but I wanted to.”

“Well, thanks.  Like I said.  How are you?”

“I’m good.  One of my neighbors brought by a casserole today.”

“Well that was nice of them.”

“Yeah, saves me from havin’ to cook tonight.  I’m beat.  Spent the morning workin’ on my truck.”

Babe closed his eyes, imagining just that.  Gene, in his jeans and white t-shirt.  Sweaty, with streaks of grease and a bit of dirt.  He swallowed thickly.  “You get it done?”

“Sure did.  Runs like a champ again.  Do you have to work tonight?”

“Nah.  Joe gave me a couple days off for my hand.” 

“Good.  You should rest, Edward.” Gene paused for a moment, then cleared his throat.  “So, uh… when should I expect you?”

Babe grinned.  “Depends.  You want some company for a couple days?  Because, I mean, I could come a bit earlier.”

Babe could hear the smile in Gene’s voice.  “I’d like that.”

“Then I’ll be down in a couple weeks.”

“Alright.”

 

* * *

 

 

The next night, Babe strolled into Toye’s, noticed how busy it was, then jumped behind the bar.  He was three drinks in when Bill came around the counter and stopped, frowning.  “Babe!  What the hell are ya doin’ here?  Didn’t Joe give you a couple days off for your arm?  Go home, you maniac.”

Babe grinned and held up his arm, which, despite a lingering redness, was healed.  “All better.”

Bill gaped.  “What the…?  Babe, how did that happen?  I took you to the hospital myself, I saw the stiches!”

“Gene sent me some medicine yesterday.  He was concerned.”

“Holy shit!  The Doc did that?”

“Yep.  Overnighted the medicine straight from the swamps of Louisiana!”

“Hell.  He _must_ have been concerned.  But, uh… how did he find out about it?”

“Oh, he called while we were at the hospital.  My ma told him.”

Bill just stared at Babe for a minute.  “The Doc called you?”

Babe frowned.  “You’re right, that _is_ weird.  I’m gonna have to ask him about that.  Usually it’s me callin’ him.”

“You call The Doc?  Babe, how did I not know that you still talk to him?”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“Uh, because the guy’s a serious recluse who doesn’t talk to anyone!  And, ya know…he’s a spooky swamp witch.”

Babe scoffed.  “No, he’s not!”

“Yes he is, Babe!  That’s literally what he is!  He sent you a magic potion that healed your arm in a day!”

“I meant he’s not spooky.”  Bill just stared at Babe.  “Okay, so maybe he’s a bit spooky, but it’s endearing.”

“Endearing.”

“Yeah, you know what ‘endearing’ means, don’t ya?”

“Shut the hell up, Babe.  I’m just wonderin’ why I didn’t know you still chat with our supplier.”

Babe shrugged.  “We’re friends.”

Bill gave him a weird look, but eventually seemed to accept it, saying: “Huh.  Well, alright.”

 

THIRTY SIX

“Hello, Edward.  How is your arm?”

“It’s completely healed, Gene!  Seriously, you’re a miracle worker.  I don’t know how to thank ya.”

“There’s no need for that, Edward.  I’m happy to help.”

“Well, I want you to know that I appreciate it anyway.”  Babe flopped back onto his bed and put the phone on speaker, so that Gene’s smooth, deep voice filled the room.  “Hey, I was wonderin’ about somethin’.”

“What is it?”

“You called the other night, while I was at the hospital.  You’ve never called before, so, uh…not that I’m complainin’, but why that night?”

Gene cleared his throat and Babe heard shuffling on the other end of the line.  “You usually call by a certain time, and when you didn’t… I worried about ya.”

Babe’s lips curled into a soft smile.  “Well, then…thanks for checkin’ in on me.  And, ya know…you can call again, whenever you want.”

He could hear Gene’s grin through the line as he said “I’ll keep that in mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, ya'll, comments are love! Let me know what you thought of the chapter :) Also, feel free to come say hello on tumblr. I'm @realhunterswearplaid.


End file.
